


Beneath The Wheel

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, They're both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose goes to the best party in his life when he transfers to Los Angeles High School.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	Beneath The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely off of ONE lyric in a D.R.I song omg

It was Friday afternoon and Jose was grabbing his books from his locker when he found a note attached to the locker door. It was a party invite with an address on there, reading 'let's have a good time ;)'. He huffed out a dry laugh and put it in his pocket. His first week and he was already getting invited to parties? It was his senior year so fuck it, why not go?

-

When Jose pulled up to the house, there were already people shotgunning and passed out on the front lawn. He merely shook his head in amusement before stepping inside. As soon as he entered the door, he was hit by a thick cloud of smoke and music was blaring. He waved the smoke out of his face, to reveal a hazy, drug and alcohol place filled to the brim with drunk and high teenagers. Jose pushed his way past the crowds of people to get to the kitchen, and he helped himself to a cup of tequila. 

"I see you like the good stuff." Jose whipped around and was faced by the most handsome boy he'd ever seen. He was slightly taken aback, but quickly regained composure.

"It'll do." The taller boy laughed and stuck his hand out.

"Brock." Jose looked at his hand but decided not to shake it.

"Jose." Brock nodded and lowered his hand in defeat.

"So, y'all got some actual good stuff here?" Brock smirked.

"What are you in the business for?" Jose tried not to laugh at the way Brock spoke.

"Blow, pot, whatever you got I want." Brock tapped his fingers together.

"Well in that case, I can hook you up. Follow me." Jose grabbed the bottle of tequila and followed Brock up the stairs and into a bedroom. The walls were covered with metal band posters and had lights strung around the room, lighting it up in a mellow way.

"This your room?" Brock shut the door.

"Yeah, like it?" Jose shrugged.

"It's aight." Brock laughed off the somewhat insult and went into a drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a small, dark wooden box and opened it up, revealing a little baggie of white powder and another bag filled with crisp looking bud.

"Pick your poison." Jose was a little shocked that a complete stranger would share his stash with him but he accepted nonetheless. He pointed to the coke and Brock grabbed a dollar bill from his pocket and rolled it up. He handed it to Jose and made two neat lines with the razor blade that accompanied the drug in the box. Jose bent over and put the bill to his nostril and snorted the coke, feeling a rush hit him immediately.

"You wasn't lying, this shit is pretty good." Brock nodded and winked as Jose took a swig from the bottle. Brock did the other line as Jose continued to chug the tequila. When Brock was done, he grabbed a peanut pipe and broke up the weed, packing a bowl. He grabbed a lighter that was on the bed and handed it as well as the pipe to Jose. Jose lit it up and took a long inhale, holding the smoke in his lungs for a while before blowing it out slowly. He repeated doing that a few times before handing the pipe and lighter to Brock, who did the same motions. Jose finished the what was almost full bottle and sat down on the bed, the drugs and alcohol hitting him.

"You okay?" Jose looked at Brock and nodded.

"I'm good." Brock got on the bed too and Jose lied down, the comfy mattress and pillows nearly engulfing him. The room was spinning and so was his head.

"Y'know," Brock started.

"You're pretty cute." Jose softly laughed.

"I know." Brock put his hand over his chest.

"Confident too? Everything I look for in a guy." Brock turned onto his side and kissed Jose on the cheek. Jose smiled and turned onto his side as well and kissed Brock on the lips. Brock smiled against Jose's lips and kissed him more deeply, slipping his tongue into Jose's mouth. Jose tried to kiss him back but he was moving so slowly he could hardly keep up. Brock straddled Jose and starting grinding down against him and Jose moaned into the kiss.

"How-ah-how you have so much e-energy?" Brock got up to take off his shirt and jeans.

"I'm used to this shit, apparently you're not." Jose giggled.

"Fuck off." Brock motioned for Jose to get up and he slowly, slowly got up to take off his clothes. Brock had to help him stay standing up, given Jose had a death grip on Brock's shoulder. Jose was halfway hard while Brock's dick was already blushed and dripping pre cum. Brock laid Jose back down and spread his legs, and got to work. He licked the tip of Jose's cock, swirling his tongue around it before taking him all the way in. He dove nose deep into Jose's pubes and quickly bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and tightening his lips.

Jose legs started twitching and his breathing sped up and Brock stopped. He gave him a moment to rest before he lifted Jose's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Brock spread Jose's asscheeks and delved his tongue into his asshole, flicking his tongue up and down and Jose groaned in pleasure; his toes curled and his back arched when Brock sucked on his fingers and slid two of them into Jose. Brock scissored his fingers, opening Jose up and when he thought he was adequately opened up, he pulled them out. Brock lined himself up and pushed the tip of his dick against Jose's asshole.

"Ready?" Jose nodded and Brock pushed into him, groaning as he did so. Brock thrusted in and out of him and Jose wrapped his arms around Brock's shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Jose let Brock do all the work as he lied there like a dead fish, too high and drunk to do anything. Brock flicked his hips faster and grabbed Jose's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few pumps and Jose was coming, body shaking and twitching, his wanton moans filling the room. Brock came too and Jose felt his hot cum filling him up, making his orgasm last longer. Brock pulled out when he was finished and Jose's heart rate started to decrease and before he knew it, he passed out.

-

The next morning, Jose woke up and felt sick. He managed to find his way to the bathroom and puked his guts up, and when he was finished, he wiped his mouth off and washed his hands. He groggily walked backed to the bedroom he knocked out in and put on his clothes, head pounding and whole body aching. Jose went downstairs and was greeted by dozens of passed out students and empty cups, bottles, and broken bongs. He went to leave when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Jose!" He turned around and none other than Brock was standing in the kitchen, cleaning up one of the many messes left.

"Hey." Brock walked over and Jose half smiled.

"You don't look too good." Jose laughed.

"No shit." Brock laughed too.

"You cool to drive?" Jose thought for a moment before shaking his head no.

"I'll give you a drive back home ." Jose nodded and they headed out to the garage. They got into Brock's car and Jose gave him directions back to his house and when they got there, Jose hesitated before getting out.

"I had a really great time. Thanks."

"Sure thing." Brock waved and Jose shut the door and snuck back into the house, making sure not to wake up his parents. When he got to his room he plopped down on the bed and smiled. What a night.


End file.
